sherwooddungeonfandomcom-20200214-history
Websites/CNN Sherwood News
Overview A very popular and successful news site, founded by Reptile in 2009. Site URL: sw-cnn.weebly.com This site reported all types of news including clan raids, tournaments and other events for the community. It is most famous / infamous for literally taking over Sherwood and dictating the rules of the game. Reptile and Exile both came up with a new raiding system; inventing backsteps and scoring etc.. (The rules are still up on the site and are still being used to this very day). However many people at first were resistant to the rules and Reptile found ways of punishing them by threatening to blacklist clans who refused to participate like TQA. He did this by manipulating clan leaders and keeping them close to his side so he could use them to get their members to mass ignore anyone who hacked, cheated or refused to follow his rules. He did this via a "Sherwood council" set up on Skype consisting of nearly every clan leader. Some say CNN changed Sherwood for the better and others wished raiding was like the old days where you would just randomly attack and die without any thought to it and the winning clan would also be the one that lasted the longest. Biased CNN was also infamous for its biased news, always giving brownie points to the clans Reptile had support from, especially BW since Reptile became a General of BW. DV was the first clan to work with CNN Via their Leader Soul who was the first administrator of CNN and thus DV received a lot of brownie points. Their have been a few times where CNN became completely corrupt when Fang, Leader of CTK, completely took over CNN during Reptiles absence. Fang made sure every single article had CTK not only winning every raid but "annihilating" enemy clans, which in many cases was not true. CNN Referee's Raids were managed by admins of CNN under the account name CNN-Referee and CNN-Sherwood. These Referee's kept score but also penalized people who were running or cheating by ordering the opposition clans to mass ignore them. However, as you can imagine this did not go down very well and many clans rebelled against CNN. So Referee's were revamped and would only keep score instead and record every single raid for evidence. Raids started becoming ridiculous as CNN were watching every single mistake someone would make and then shame them in an article, they even made a page called "Hall of Shame" for them. This actually worked as people were afraid to cheat or make a mistake in front of a referee, well it worked for awhile until people discovered they could hide from the ref's by simply ignoring them! Once that started, CNN stopped using Referee's and started to just record the raids undercover which worked. A video of the infamous CNN-Referee's: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nTxqVGuHYIg Conclusion Although CNN has done A LOT for Sherwood, bringing events such as Royal Rumbles, Tournaments, effective rules and entertaining news, it had turned Sherwood into work making it extremely stressful for many players. Games are meant to be random fun and Sherwood was designed for players with the freedom to do whatever they wanted. CNN ruined this for better or worse, but indeed ruined it by implementing so many rules into the game which everyone was forced to obey. I personally liked CNN and I'm glad it was around; it brought a lot of fun to the game minus the stress, one thing is for sure it definitely made the game lively. Since the closing of CNN in August 2015, Sherwood's activity has massively declined, even more so than it already had since everyone started to abuse the rules when CNN were no longer regulating them. Clans became completely noobish doing whatever they wanted.Truth be told CNN was needed and it is needed again. Check out the site, many of the stuff from 2015 is still on there, and you can see what the game was like. Category:Websites